


Hurricane Jenna (written for the It's Gonna Be May challenge)

by bellamyrose



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	Hurricane Jenna (written for the It's Gonna Be May challenge)

  
This one is for [](http://ravenbat.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ravenbat**](http://ravenbat.livejournal.com/)  and also for # 4 on my  [](http://set2music.livejournal.com/profile)[**set2music**](http://set2music.livejournal.com/)  lyric table.  
  
Nick had stood by the window, watching the rain fall, gusts of wind blowing the sheets at an angle. Streaks of lightning lit up the dark sky, and Nick shuddered violently. He'd told Chris not to go out in this, had even shown him the weather report stating that their house was directly in Hurricane Jenna's path. His lover has still insisted that he had to leave, though, and had crept out of the house while Nick was gathering up storm supplies. He had turned his back for just a moment to pull the afghan from the closet, and when he'd turned back, Chris was gone. Nick mumbled under his breath about crazy old men who didn't have the sense to come in out of the rain when there was a damn hurricane coming and had gone back to gathering the things he thought he might need.  
  
Putting his finds in a laundry basket so he didn't have to make so many trips, Nick put the last pillows on top of the hamper and had propped it on his hip. Making his way slowly downstairs, Nick grumbled under his breath. _'There goes the night I had planned. I'd wanted to cuddle on the couch with my boyfriend, but no, he takes of to go do whatever he's doing with Joey. I wonder sometimes if I'm as important to him as he is to me.'_ Setting his basket on the end of the couch in the den, Nick started building his nest. He stacked the pillows on the center cushion, and tossed his favorite fleece blanket over the mound and the arm of the couch, creating a single person seating area. The radio and extra batteries were placed on the end table, snacks and bottled water were put in easy reach, and the canned goods were left in the basket and put to the side.  
  
"Damnit, I forgot the candles." Nick turned around and headed back up the stairs to go get them. About the time he reached the third step, the first large clap of thunder struck. Shaking his head, he turned back. "I guess if the power goes out, I'll sit here in the dark."  
  
Pulling the afghan around himself, he settled in to wait. The house was insulated well but the sound still carried through to the basement. Each booming crash of thunder made Nick shiver and pull the cover tighter around him. He really didn't know what time Chris would be coming in, but it didn't really matter. Nick wasn't going back upstairs without him. The lights flickered as another rumble of thunder struck close to the house. Nick closed his eyes and quietly prayed for the power to stay on and Chris to make it home soon. He'd feel better once his lover was here and well. With a heavy sigh, Nick closed his eyes, deciding he'd try to nap until Chris got here or the storm ended.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Soft lips brushing against his own roused him from his slumber. Nick blinked his eyes a few times, trying to clear the sleep film from them and sat up on the couch.  
  
"That had better be Chris," he said, reaching over to get his glasses, and putting them on.  
  
"It's me, baby," Chris said, sliding in under the edge of the crocheted blanket. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too," Nick pouted, pulling Chris closer to him, and rubbing his fingers through his lover's hair. "You know I hate storms."  
  
"I know, and I wouldn't have gone if it wasn't important." Chris said, laying his head on Nick's chest. "I had to go pick something up, and the guy is going out of town tonight, so I had to go get it before he left."  
  
"What is it? What did you have to go pick up?" Nick asked, looking down. "What was so important that you had to leave me alone in the middle of the biggest hurricane Florida has seen in years?"  
  
"Well, tomorrow is our anniversary," Chris said, looking at his watch. "Actually today is, and I had to go get your gift." Chris looked up at him. "But, if I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it right."  
  
Chris moved from his seat on the couch, put his hand in his pocket, and got down on one knee in front of Nick. "I know we can't come out, and I know that we can't actually get married, but I'd love it if you'd agree to spend the rest of our lives with me." Pulling his hand from his shorts, Chris opened the box he held in one hand and held it out to Nick. Displayed on a bed of red velvet was a platinum band, similar in style to a wedding ring. "I had it engraved for you. That's why I had to leave tonight. No one will see it, unless you let them, but the words inscribed on it are from my heart."  
  
Nick closed his eyes to keep the tears at bay, and then looked back at Chris. Grasping Chris' hand in his own, he pulled his lover back onto the couch.  
  
"I can't believe that you did this." Nick wrapped his arms around Chris and held him tightly. "There isn't a minute goes by that I don't remember how lucky I am that I found you."  
  
Chris pulled back as best he could with Nick's arms around him. "Read it," he said softly. "I want you to know what you mean to me."  
  
Nick let him go and pulled the ring from it's box, Tilting it toward the light so he could see, Nick read the inscription inside the band.  
 _  
Forever you have all my love_


End file.
